


Where were they?

by wolf_lover



Series: where were they? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_lover/pseuds/wolf_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the titles says. "Where were they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my spelling mistakes.I hope i got them all.

Where were they when he saw his parents die before his eyes?  
Where were they when the kyuubi was sealed inside him?  
Where were they when he as dumped in an orphanage?  
Where were they when his secret was released?  
Where were they when he had to sit in filthy daipers as baby?  
Where were they when he got less food then the others?  
Where were they when everbody ignored him?  
Where were they when he sat in the corner an other children received love?  
Where were they when he was punished for an others child mistake?  
Where were they when he had to run for his live?  
Where were they when he had to hide to save himself?  
Where were they when they beat him to an inch from dead?  
Where were they when he had to heal himself of the wounds they gave him?  
Where were they when he was punished by civilians for being alive?  
Where were they when he was punished by chinobis for being alive?  
Where were they when they called him names?  
Where were they when nobody wanted to play with him?  
Where were they when he was trown out the orphanage at at age 5?  
Where were they when he had to scavenge and steal for food?  
Where were they when he had to sleep on the streets?  
Where were they when his first appartement was destroyed because he lived in it at age 6?  
Where were they when they left scars on his body?  
Where were they when they stole his voice at age 7?  
Where were they when he began to hear voices?  
Where were they when he began to lose hope?  
Where were they when he started to hate being alive?  
Where were they when they stole his innocence from him?  
Where were they when he began to crack?  
Where were they when he began to imagine their deaths?  
Where were they when he went to listen to the voices in his head?  
Where were they when he killed somebody for the first time in self defence?  
Where were they when when he met the kyuubi?  
Where were they when he began to plan with the kyuubi?  
Where were they when he made a pact with the kyuubi?  
Where were they when he died because a group of chinobis who took it to far at age 11?  
Where were they when he died with a smile on his face?  
Where were they when the kyuubi was released?  
Where were they when the kyuubi cradled his body and took him away?  
Where were they when the kyuubi give him a grave?  
Where were they when he greated his parents in the after live?

WHERE WERE THEY?


	2. They were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the answer to the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed my mistakes. I hope I got them all.

They were celebrating the disappearance of the kyuubi.

They were celebrating they were alive.

They were asking for his dead.

They were "too busy" caring for other children.

They were giving more food too the others.

They were busy giving love to even think about the "demon".

They were sure the other kids couldn't do anything evil.

They were to busy chasing him.

They were looking for him.

They were beating him to an inch from dead.

They were to busy treating other "important" people.

They were looking so that nobody would see it.

They were celebrating the beating with drinks.

They were calling him demon, monster, killer.

They were playing with other "funnier" children.

They were busy watching over the other nicer kids.

They were eating warm food and giving it to other poorer people.

They were sleeping in there own warm bed.

They were destroying the layer of the demon child.

They were giving him those scars.

They were slitting his throat so he would be silenced forever.

They were listening to there own children how there day went.

They were giving all there love and happiness to the people who deserve it.

They were hating the demon for being live while the other innocent people had to die.

They were taking his innocence from him and enjoying it because they conquered the demon.

They were telling story's at their children about the live of hero of the chinobis.

They were living peacefull with their family.

They were ignoring the demon.

They were using him as target practice.

They were ignoring the demon who was laying in a ditch.

They were busy planning the death of the demon.

They were inviting other people to enjoy the demon hunting.

They were watching the chinobi who killed the demon in awe.

They were celebrating the death of the demon.

They were watching in horror when the demons body was clouded in a cloud of red.

They were to scared and running away.

They were wondering what went wrong.

They were being slaughterd by the kyuubi for harming the only one he saw as a kit.

 

They were too busy dying in agony.


End file.
